Lone Wolf
by Peace Love War
Summary: "I hate you so much that I love you!" there was so much emotion in these words, that one can't even fathom. The native said nothing, absolutely nothing. He just brought the female close to him, as he kissed her forehead. This is how their relationship works, normally one-sided arguments; and Bella always falling into Connor's arms, his scent of pine needles had a sense of comfort..
1. Chapter 1

One

* * *

Looking out the window the female sighed slightly. Boredom over came her. She was doing her normal household chores, though it was her birthday. Nothing extravagant happened, nothing new...though she secretly wished something _anything_ happened.

"Bella!" the youngster's mother called her.

Bella thought when you turned thirteen, a parade or something was supposed to happen..like a celebration into your teenage; young adult years..guess not.

"Coming momma!" she shouted back innocently, grabbing her favourite doll. she inwardly laughed, she wanted to be recognized as a young adult, but just couldn't get rid of this.

The girl walked down the rickety steps of her house, and down the small hallway. Turning the corner, she seen her parents. The two smiled at her widely, as Bella seen a nice cake on the table, with a single lit candle on it.

She was overjoyed.

"Thanks mommy and daddy!" Bella ran up to them, embracing the two. The child haven't had cake in the longest of time.

Her family was rather poor, the only way they get by, is from their farm. Crops aren't growing all that well this year...so they weren't making as much money as they should.

"Make a wish," Bella's father says sweetly to her, he ruffles the girl's thick curly brown hair.

"Yes," her mother agrees.

Bella, her parents..she loves them so. The young female's father is a colonist in this 'new world' as they call it. Her mother is African, so their relationship isn't really recognized. They can't interact in public.

The wish that Bella makes...oh I can't share that or it won't come true.

As she blew out the candle, she gives a soft glowing grin, "Thanks mama, papa," the youngster embraced her parents, Bella's mother giggles, kissing her nose.

"Okay silly goose, time to open your present." her mother hands her a small piece of cloth, wrapped with a white ribbon. She took it with care, as she unravelled the ribbon, placing it on the table. It was a neckless, and it looked expensive.

"It was your grandmother's," Bella's mother said tis softly, her voice sounding like silk.

"Thank you," she starts to tear, the girl was grateful.

The young female brings her parents close, her father kisses both her and her mother's forehead.

"My ladies." saying this with a calm smile.

Bella eyed her father, tired eyes, his brown hair has a streak of white in it. How did they manage to get her a cake, she didn't know. Bella could also see the tiredness in her mother's eyes.

"I love you both." the girl said this with a small smile.

There was a sudden bang on the door. Bella's mother quickly grabbed her hand, running up the steps, and hiding in the hall closet. Her father opened the door. Red coats.

Bella was stiff with fear, running all through her veins, like a poison. Her mother noticed this as she ran calming fingers through her hair, and Bella instantly relaxed.

Faint mumbles were heard downstairs, though her father's voice was distinguishable amongst all of them. there was only two red coats, and by listening to the conversation they got separated from the rest of their regime.

Bella's father came upstairs quietly, opening the door, though the young girl jumped slightly, she thought her father was a red coat.

"They are going to stay here for awhile.." her father had despair in his voice, as to her mother, she just nodded, unmindful; continuing to fingers in her hair. In deep thought.

Soon enough, the British came upstairs, "Who ya' talkin' to?" a heavy accent was on the noisier one of the two. He was taking to Bella's father.

"My slaves." her father said this with a pained expression, Bella's mother flinched, as well as Bella.

"Oh, tobacco pickers eh?" it hurt Bella's feeling, but didn't hurt as much from when her father said something like that.

"Can I rent them? Or can I buy the young one? She'll make the perfect house slave, beautiful eyes."

Bella tilted her head to the side, people always said she had nice eyes, of course she does, she has her father's. But, the other red coat squinted, looking at Bella closely.

"Is she your daughter?"

Bella's father inwardly jumped, his face drained though he kept a calm face, his features strong. "Yes, she is." saying this with much confidence and pride.

There was a bang. It took a minute for Bella to realize what just occurred. Her father was dead on the floor. The girl was dazed. Shook. Scared.

"Father!" Bella went to go grab him, but her mother swept the child off her feet, making a run for it on the stairs.

The red coats where tailing them, close, and another bang was heard.

"Shite.." he r mother said this in a whisper. Bella dazed.

Nonetheless, Bella and her mother made it to the trail, just outside their farm. They didn't have much time.

"Bella, child..there is so much I should've told you but didn't. Momma loves you though.." her voice was strained, pained.

Bella was still in shock, her mother's words where empty; she was dipping in and out of conscience.

"Focus Bella," her mother's voice still soft as silk, how?

"I need you to go to the Davenport Household and find a man by the name of Achilles. He will take care of you..." her mother started to cough up blood, she touched Bella's face gently, "Go, stay hidden in the trees, it"ll keep you safe from the wolves," her mother paused, needing for air. Bella glanced at her gunshot wound...it ws bad.

"D-Don't let the red coats catch you. Remember to be safe and I love you, now go." she coughed again.

"Momma! I"m not leaving you!" desperation was clear in her voice.

"Go! Don't look back!" she yelled, in all of Bella's thirteen years, she has never heard her mother yell.

She shook her head, tears streaming like a river, planting a kiss on her mother's forehead. "I love you momma." she meant for it to come out clear, but instead it came out in a whisper.

The girl turned, running into the wood, looking back, she already seen the wolves circling her. The girl started to cry even harder as she ran faster.

* * *

Jumping from another tree, Bella almost missed a branch, but she made it after running all day.

She sits in the tree, reflecting on the events that had just occurred earlier in the morning. she sobs, but she realizes that she must go on. it was her mothers orders. The girl wipes the tears off her face, sitting down observing her surrounds. Bella then hears the sickening beats of drums. Red coats.

"Scouts," the girl mumbled to herself as she continued her journey. Soon enough, the ends up in front of a big mansion.

"This must be it.." the comment comes out with a sniffle, s she knocks on the door. An old, African man opens the door.

"Hello, good evening sir..is your name Achilles by any chance?"

The old man looked at her closely, as he slouched leaning into his cane.

"Who wants to know?" he asked carefully, his voice sounding constricted.

"My mother sent me here.."

"Her name?"

"Celia" she said this carefully.

The old man's eyes got wide, as he let Bella in.

"Is she alright?"

Bella stayed quiet, she wanted to cry.

"I see..." the old man paused as he continued. "You will start your training tomorrow and there's another child around your age here as well, you two should get along well." he said with a smirk.

Bella was confused.

_Training? For what?_

She brushes the thought aside as the elder man brought her to a room. The room in her opinion smelled weird, in fact the entire house was a livid mess.

"What's that smell?" she asks, trying not sound rude.

"Must be mold or something, there was a leak in this room a long time ago, if you don't like it, clean it yourself." with that, he left the room. No goodnight or anything.

Bella looks around, examining the room, it was just an average bed, and desk in the room. One lit candle.

The girl decided to go to bed, she had a long day. Laying down in the bed she looked up at the ceiling.

"Eww," Bella found the mold, gross.

The female tries not to think about her parents too mch, and just tries to get some much needed rest.

The girl feels something in her pocket, it was her locket.

"At least I didn't lose this." she whispers softly to herself, crying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

* * *

Upon waking up, the female smelled food. Sitting up, she stretched and them makes the bed.

Bella puts her necklace on putting on a brave smile. Today is her fresh start, the new her...the new Bella.

The young girl walks down the steps carefully, peering into the kitchen, as she sees Achilles...and a boy.

"It's rude to listen in on others' conversations." the old man said.

Bella blushed lightly, "Good morning." keeping hr hands behind her back out of nervousness. The female walked into the kitchen giving a friendly smile.

"Bella, this is Connor." she made eye contact with the boy, and she noticed that he was a native.

_Wow...I've never seen a native in real life before, only in pictures, in the books I have read. My father; he's traded before with them. He has told me that the natives are wonderful people. They have a respectable way of life._

"Hello," she waves, trying to be friendly, the boy just gives a half-smile.

"Your training starts today," Achilles says handing Bella some eggs, bread, with dried meat. He leaves the room.

She sits down at the counter, eating quietly. The Connor kid sat with her, and it was awkward silence between the two. Connor ate with her, not even making eye contact.

Bella continued to eat, though the awkward silence was killing her, so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how old are you?" the girl takes a bite of her bread, it was warm and soft.

The boy flinched, his emotion mixed with annoyance and embarrassment, "I'm fourteen." the boy was almost emotionless.

_Not the talking type huh? Perfect...the first kid I meet around my age and he is antisocial..._

"Cool," the female says this with a wide smile, "I'm thirteen, my birthday was yesterday."

Connor said nothing, if anything he just looked indifferent. The two finished their meal. The native took Bella's plate, placing it in the bucket, so it could be washed.

"Don't get in my way." he didn't mean it as a threat, though Bella took it as one, and an insult.

_I will crush him._

* * *

"Okay Bella, I want you to climb that tree, and jump from tree to tree, without hitting the ground." Achilles said this to the girl, he was leaning on his cane.

_This'll be a piece of cake, my mother taught me how to scale trees, though I never knew how she **knew **how to do it._

Bella started to climb the tree carefully, swiftly. She glances out the corner of her eye and sees Connor eyeing her closely. Like an eagle almost. It felt as if he could see right through her.

But, Bella is determined to show him up.

She had a good start, scaling the first branch, but the female got too cocky as she jumped for the next branch, she missed it; falling about an eight foot drop to the ground below.

"Ow.." mumbling, rubbing the back of her head. So much for showing Connor up.

"You wasn't supposed to fall." the old man wobbles over with his cane, raising his voice slightly.

Connor walked over, an expressionless look on his face. The native put a hand out for Bella to grab, she did.

_It's hard to read him._

"Thank you." she simply says, trying to keep the bit of pride she has left.

He says nothing, but just shrugs, though Bella feels like he can see through her.

Achilles smiles at the two youngsters.

* * *

Eventually Bella grows up, she has learned a lot. Achilles has taught her about the Brotherhood. Everything. But, the The Three Tenets where the first thing that he has taught the female.

_Do not harm the innocent._

_Be discreet in your work._

_Do not compromise the Brotherhood._

Bella was told by the old man that, these rules right here; is the basis of the Brotherhood, she is to respect it, and abide by it.

The female also learned combative training as well. That...is another story, she does well with hand to hand combat, and the bow and arrow is her best weapon, and her preferred weapon.

Language, Arts, Philosophy, Logic...you name it; Achilles taught it.

Connor. The two have actually became pretty close, Bella has watched him grow into a young man, as Connor watched her grow into a young woman.

Though, Connor can be a bit rough around the edges, loyal is the word you can use for him. He isn't much of a talker in fact, so Bella learned to accept that. she just wished...that she knew more about him and his past. She knows him...but not the real him.

She does know, that he has a bond for nature, and doesn't like to kill. Bella can respect that.

"Focus Bella!" Connor yells to her. They where sparring. He gives the female a hard left swing of his hidden blade, as she dodges it, though it cuts the side of her cheek. Hee pauses.

Bella bites her lip softly, as she wipes the side of cheek, though it doesn't stop the bleeding. Her mind is wandering again, she can't seem to focus these days.

The native grabs her by the hand, as he takes her to the stream close by. Connor takes a cloth from his pocket dipping it into the stream, and dabbing the cool cloth onto the girl's face. Bella finches, but soon relaxes. It's funny how usually the smallest cuts, hurt the most.

"It's a small scratch I'm fine." the girl says this softly, Connor ignores the comment altogether.

The duo's days usually goes like this, one-sided conversations. Bella talks to Connor, though the male doesn't say much.

"You haven't been focusing these days why?" Bella inwardly groans.

_Oh? Now you want to talk?_

"Huh? Oh...uh, I'm fine Connor." one can easily tell that she's easily lying. Connor takes the cloth off of her cheek, and the bleeding has stopped, but it stills stings.

"You didn't answer my question." Connor crossed his arms, he was stern.

Bella ran fingers through her thick, curly hair.

"I'm fine." Connor eyed her, but didn't press her further...though she wished he did.

They walk back to the homestead in silence.

They open the door and see Achilles in the living room, writing.

"Good afternoon." he says, though the old man didn't look up from his work at all.

"A good afternoon to you as well." Connor replied calmly to him, Bella threw a grin.

"Good afternoon," the female's hands behind her back; she glanced at Connor and watched him drink his water. The female has grown crush on him over the years, though she'll never admit it.

"Bella? Do you need help in any way?" the male was confused ass to why Bella was looking at him.

Naive is another word you could use for the male.

"No reason." Bella said with a smirk, as she rolled her eyes playfully. Keeping her poker face.

"Okay?" the male said this skeptically, the native put the empty cup in the bucket. He turned to the female, "We must train more."

Bella groans, "Aww~ Connor." she whines, as she reluctantly follow him to the basement. She takes her robed and weapons off, just leaving her in her trousers and boots. She has a white button don shirt on. Connor does the same. A faded pair of buckskin trousers and boots, with a white shirt.

The female stretches, tired from all the training. She often wondered how Connor keeps going.

Bella raises her fists, the native does as well. The female going for a right jab, he blocks. He then gives a left punch to to the girl, she dodges as she lands a left punch to his face.

"Well played." Connor said. Bella grinned to the male, winking playfully. He comes at her with a right punch, and it connects with the side of her cheek.

_Ouch. I'm fine though, worse has happened. _

After a bit more of sparring, Achilles comes downstairs.

"Connor, Bella, can you spare a minute?" he has a rope, with a dart attached to it.

"Yea, sure." Connor shakes his head, standing up straight. It's funny, his arrogance dwindles when Achilles is present around him...like a dog on a leash. Bella mentally laughs.

Achilles hands them both one of the rope darts, "Have a look." the old man says with a nod.

"What is it?" Connor asks.

_Ah~ time to show him up, though Connor was always (slightly) better than me at physical training, my studies are way better._

"I know what it is~!" The female of the three says with enthusiasm, the old man smiled, he looked proud. Bella continues, "A Sheng Biao, or a rope dart. Easier to say," Connor rolls his eyes, Bella paused making eye contact with him, she continues, "Made by Shao Junto." finishing, but as she does, Connor's dart flies into the wall.

Achilles groans, Bella shakes her head.

"Sorry." Connor says this, Bella can tell he's slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, we'll have to work on this." Achilles says this to the two.

Bella laughed aloud, pointing at Connor, he rolls his eyes at the female. She sticks tongue out at him.

The male ignores As he put his robes and weapons back on, the female does the same.

A knock was heard at the door, the two head upstairs. Connor answers it, and it was another native, his childhood friend.

"Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor says walking outside with him.

"Yes my friend?"

"What brings you here? Is the village alright?" Connor keeps a hand on Kanen'tó:kon's shoulder. Bella can't see them now because the door is halfway closed. Though she continues to listen.

"For now." he says, worry in his voice.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Connor's voice slightly elevated.

Bella shifts her position from leaning on the wall, her left foot falls asleep.

"Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said the land was being sold and the Confederacy has consented it. We sent a convoy but they did not listen."

"You must refuse!" Connor shouted, he was angry. The female instantly felt bad. Bella follows Achilles outside to the porch.

"We cannot oppose the Sachem..."

She zones out not really paying attention. Not that the conversation is boring, it's just that she starts to worry about Connor, he has a temper on him. Bella bites her lip nervously. She tunes back in when she hears the name William Johnson and and the word Boston. The female perks up instantly.

_I just love Boston._

Achilles says to Connor to seek out Sam Adams to find out more information, Bella watches Connor's friend hand him a hatchet. Connor slams it into the pillar on the front porch. Bella tilts her head, confused. It reminded Connor of a confused cat.

"Connor..?" Bella questioned, a confused look.

"What have you done?!" The old man said annoyed, he looked up more to Connor, leaning on his cane.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify the war has started. When the threat is ended the hatchet is removed." he says turning to Kanen'tó:kon, he says good bye to his friend as I wave.

"Bye, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

_Oh? So that's Connor's real name._

"Ugh, you could have used a tree." Achilles has a point though.

The old man turns to Bella, "Go with him child, keep him in line and out of trouble." the girl shakes her head, smiling.

"Take care." saying to the old man, following Connor.

Bella puffs her cheek slightly annoyed the fact of how Connor never told her his real name, they were friends...right? It, sort of annoys her how they grew up together but knows nothing really about him, though he knows a lot about her.

"As to you." Achilles smiles nodding his head.

The female catches up to Connor he's angry, so she tries and lighten the mood, "Field trip~!" shouting with a smile, they walk to the stables to grab their horses. Connor looks at her and shakes his head.

"No..not funny?" Connor ignores Bella, and she goes dead panned.

_Geez, what does it take to get a laugh or smile out of this guy._

"At least, Sora thinks I'm funny~" she pats my horse, on the snout, giving her some hay. A faithful girl she is. She's all black.

They mount on their horses, heading to Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

Bella listens to the noises of the forest. Listening, to the sweet sounds of birds chirping; observing a bushy red tail in the bushes, it was a fox. She gives a soft grin.

The trip to Boston is a half day trip, so it's going to be a long ride. Boredom overcomes The female. It doesn't help that Connor never really talks.

"Connor-" he hushed her the sound of drums beating. Red Coats.

"Get off your horse." he whispers to Bella, she nods. The girl tells Sora to run home, Connor does the same with his horse. Their horses race back to the Homestead. Bella exhaled slightly annoyed, now the two have to walk. She climbs into the tree, Connor follows, sitting in two watch as the scouts pass them by, soon getting out of sight.

"Great...now we have to walk..." Connor smiles slightly, though his hood over his head. Bella can only see the bottom half of his face. He lifts the hood on her head.

"Keep this up, we're not at the Homestead anymore," Connor says softly. Bella blushes lightly.

She can feel her heart beating fast, and a knot in her stomach...the girl was confused.

_Why?_

"Come, we must keep on moving," she looks up at him, shaking her head.

The girl jumped out the tree, doing a roll to take the stress off her legs, after the male.

The boredom is killing her, so Bella starts to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to her when she was young.

_I miss you._

_ "Hush-a-by, Don't you cry, _

_Go to sleep, little baby._

_And when you wake, You shall have,_

_And all the pretty little ponies._

_Paint and bay, Sorrel and gray,_

_All the pretty little ponies._

_So hush-a-by, Don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep, little baby."_ she finished softly.

Connor turns and looks at her a smile planted on his face, Bella was happy, "I didn't know that you sing." he stated.

A nervous laugh escapes her lips and she runs fingers through her hair.

"You have a wonderful voice." he complimented a blush on her features, hopefully he doesn't see.

Silence passes through them both again, as Bella exhales, "Connor, how come you didn't tell me your real name was Ratonhnhaké:ton?" she murders the pronunciation of the name. Connor snickers.

"What's so funny?" Bella was unamused, she has somewhat of a temper herself, not only Connor. The female puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"You said it wrong,"

"Teach me then." Connor's features got stiff, as memories from his childhood entered his mind. Memories that he has locked away, and never opened...both the good and bad.

Bella noticed his features get like this, so she went into defense mode instantly, "Um, you don't have to if you don't want..."

"No it's alright." Connor shook his head, as he started to teach her.

The male never allowed himself to weep over the loss he has felt, and he's not going I start now.

* * *

After a bunch of attempts of Bella trying to pronounce his name, she finally got it.

They kept walking, until they had seen a female on the ground. She was a colonist.

"Bloody hell. Can you help me?" she was in agony, holding her arm.

"Are you alright?" Connor says calmly, his eyes her arm, it's wounded badly. He takes his hood off, as Bella does so the woman won't be suspicious of the two.

"What do you think?" ice in the woman's voice.

_Rude much?_

Bella rolls her eyes.

"How did this happen?" He was looking down at her.

"Poachers in the woods. I asked them to leave and...this was their answer." She referred to her arm.

"Come on we need to get that arm looked at." Connor grabs the girl's hand. A sudden sense of agitation washes over her.

_Ugh. Why do I?_

"What about the men who did this?" she was on her two feet now, and Connor is still holding her hand. Bella bites the inside of her cheek, the agitation is getting to her.

"They can wait..your wound cannot." Connor picks her up and the female exhales.

_Breath Bella, just breathe._

Connor started to walk, picking up the pace, the female trails closely behind them, "Can you make it to the house?"

"Yes. I think the ball took only flesh." The woman sounding a bit anxious.

"And what is your name?" Connor asks, he glanced to Bella, he can tell that she was annoyed.

"Myriam."

"Do you live nearby?" the girl tunes out again. The annoyance is real.

She stretches as they continue to walk, and her mind wanders to her female misses them. Though..she haven't thought about them in a while. Memories..that she has also locked away.

Bella develops a headache, she usually gets them when she's in a bad mood. Eventually, they make it back to the Homestead.

Achilles was outside sweeping the steps.

"Back so soon?" he looked up to them. he then had a concerned expression when he had seen Myriam.

Connor and Achilles sit her down on the steps, the old man examines her arm. Bella crossed arms, closing my eyes slightly. The female's head is head is pounding.

Connor starts to walk away. Oh boy.

"Connor where are you going?!" The old man shouted to him.

"Those poachers need to be stopped." he turned fully around saying this.

"Saw the scabs from my hunting blind. Get to that and you shouldn't have any trouble finding them." Myriam says reassuringly.

"Use the rope dart if you can. Get familiar with it." Achilles says looking back at the female's arm, "That goes for you too Bella." nodding following Connor.

The two walk quietly back into the woods.

"Are you alright?" the native asked her, his voice calm.

"I'm fine."

"You look annoyed."

"I am not."

"You are. Now what is the matter?" Connor eyes her, brown eyes meet hazel ones. She bit her lip looking away.

"I am fine." the girl says in defeat, putting her hood on. Connor nodded, putting his on as well.

The female was glad he's concerned for her well being. A blush creeps across her face again. The male exhaled, looking disappointed, though he didn't press Bella further.

The two ran up the boulder, then jumping to a branch. Finally, getting to the hunting blind.

They stay silent.

Bella and Connor both keep their rope dart close, ready.

Hearing voices, they see poachers. Both jump from the hunting blind, making two air assassinations each. Bella can see the remorse in Connor's face, but says nothing.

They continue to hide in the bushes, two more poachers come, jumping out, using the rope darts.

It stabs one through the arm, as she pulls it in for the kill. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Connor glances at Bella from under his hood, she can tell he's feeling regret. She grabs his hand, a brave move. It was calloused, rough. Both of their hands are actually calloused, from the work they do. But his hand, has a sense of comforting warmth To the female, something she secretly needed. Lacing their fingers together, Bella gives a half smile. He allows her to hold his hand, and she's glad. Finally breaking their touch barrier. The duo heads back to the Homestead in silence.

* * *

"Guess we're heading for Boston tomorrow.." Bella was sitting next to Connor, both were at the stream, and it was late; nighttime to be precise.

The female stuck her hand in the cool water, it was so serene and calm. The light illuminating from the moon, was reflecting off of the water. There where beavers roaming around the area, two swimming together.

Bella was sitting with her legs crossed and Connor was next to her, knees up, and his arms hang loosely off of them.

"I suppose so." he didn't make eye contact with her, the native was in deep thought. Bella can easily tell when he is troubled.

"Connor-"

"I don't want to talk about it Bella." Bella bit her lip, angered.

_Why does he always shut me out?_

"Why? Why do you do this? I'm your friend." she looked at him. He makes eye contact with her, as the female's eyes began to water. This was the first time she's ever asked him this.

Connor said nothing, Bella shook her head, "Goodnight." mumbling heading for the house. She feels another headache Coming on...

Connor got up and walked after her, grabbing her wrist, then lacing their fingers together; but he said nothing.

"I hat-"

"Goodnight." he says back, and her heart skips a beat, he let's go of her hand, as Bella walks away, heading back home.

* * *

_A/N: Please review :3 Btw, this title to_

_this fiction will change, though I need _

_ideas for the new title :3 please PM me _

_or just leave it in the comments._

_Peace Love War Out O3O _


	4. Memory 1

Memory 1

* * *

"Ouch!" Connor and Bella was sparring in the basement. It was early morning, and she is exhausted.

"You punched me in the cheek!" the female scolded Connor, he shrugged. The male grabbed her hand, bringing me close. He examined her cheek closely, though he didn't mean anything by it. The native was just honesty looking at her cheek.

Bella blushed lightly.

"You'll be fine. I didn't hit you that hard." he said simply. Bella pouts.

"Let's just take a break, I think Achilles is leaving anyways." crossing her arms, irked.

Connor says nothing. He just stretches, not making any eye contact. Bella just rolls her eyes.

Bella realized, in this moment that she envied Connor. He was always better than her at almost everything. She recalls the time, when she first time she showed up to the Homestead, Connor already knew most of the material that Achilles has taught them. The female used to remember the nights that she would stay up late, studying. Though, the next morning she would be tired.

The two head upstairs, as Bella yawned. She was also hitting the books the night before. Walking outside, she felt the brisk winter wind, looking around she caught the light snowfall. Bella has always loved the snow. The young girl followed Connor down the porch, as she saw a hare running through the bushes with its family. It reminded Bella, that she indeed once had parents of her own. She grinned. Most of Bella's best memories with her parents, was during the winter.

As the snowflakes slowly fell, Bella reached her and out to touch the snow, she watched it melt. The female exhaled lightly how something beautiful such as even a tiny snowflake, disappears just as fast as it came. The two walk to the carriage where Achilles was waiting, patiently.

"Good morning." he eyed the both of them, with a look of amusement.

"To you as well." Connor says, he gave a small smile.

"Morning." Bella says with a wave, her hands behind her back.

"Taking a trip?" Connor asks, the male was curious.

"I've decided to do something about the house. You two are going to help me." pointing his cane at the house, "Get in." he then knocks the side of the carriage with his cane.

Connor and Bella look at each other, he opens the door for the female; a kind gesture. Bella gives a smile as a 'thank you'.

They head off.

* * *

Connor and Bella emerge from the carriage. It was different. Amazment, running through the both of them. Bella was looking at all the different people. Merchants hustling at their stands. People bustling about getting to their destinations. Another thing the two noticed, was the architecture. The buildings made of brick, not wood. Bella then noticed the smell of bread, and her mouth watered slightly. A bakery was nearby.

The native stared at a lady walking past with a parcel.

"Don't stare." Achilles hit Connor with the cane. lightly. Bella snickered, as she pointed at him.

"Sorry." the male says looking down, ashamed. When Achilles started to walk past, the native just gave Bella a look, rolling his eyes. She sticks her tongue out at him. The two does these gestures at one other when Achilles wasn't looking, the two didn't want to get scolded.

"Come on you two." Achilles hollered, leaning on his cane turning slightly as they followed.

"This place is incredible..." Connor started, as Bella zoned out.

She observed the different people, and things. She noticed that a dog started to follow her, as she grinned. Bella bent down to pet it, as the girl caught back up with Connor and Achilles. The girl glanced, down the street from where the bakery was, she really wants to go though, she was too shy and nervous to ask. Plus, she didn't want Connor to think of her as a child.

But she could agree with Connor on one thing, this place is incredible.

They stop walking.

"There's a store close to here. You two are to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is-and they'll see it's loaded. Understood?" Achilles said, handing the native a paper with a list of items on them.

Connor puts the paper away into his pocket.

"Yes."

Bella just nods as a response.

"Remember, your name is Connor, also, if any one asks you are from Spanish background." he says sternly. Bella was confused as to why the old man said that to Connor, but didn't question it, "and Bella...if anyone asks, you are from Spanish background as well." she shakes her head.

The female despises the fact that just by the color of your skin...you get treated so.

"Alright, off you go you two." he pushes them both with his cane.

Off the two go, they start their journey in this new place. Both of their minds wandering, in their own respective wonderland. But, eventually Bella breaks the silence.

"It's amazing here!" she says to him, a smile plastered on her face. Though Connor just looks at her, a small grin creeping onto his face. The female though she was seeing things. But, they eventually get to the store, as Connor opens the door; Bella following.

The first thing the duo noticed was a fire-place, and the shop had a homey feel.

"You two lost?!" the male behind the counter snapped at them. Bella got angered, but said not a word.

She doesn't know if Connor realized the man's rudeness. Or, if he just ignored it altogether. The male walked up to the man, taking out the list Achilles had made, placing it on the counter, "I need the items on this list."

"Will you be paying in coin or trade?" the man was still uncivilized with his tone.

_I can't believe this._

Connor pulled out the pouch of coins, as he sat it on the table. The man behind the counter, face lights up instantly. Bella thought he was a pig from hell. She frowned.

"Some of these things I have, some of them I don't..." she just rolled her eyes, as she walks away from the counter as Connor continues to talk to the man.

Her mind wanders yet again...to that bakery. She really wants to go. But, the 'grown up' in her is saying to fight these urges. she was contemplating with herself silently. Soon enough, Connor taps her shoulder.

"Come on." he says to her softly, as they emerge out of the store, "You're such an air head."

She squints at the male next to her, Bella was going to say something, but then Connor and her noticed the people rioting.

Red coats where holding back some people, and others being beat by some of the people. The two jump as red coats run up and tackle one man to the ground. Three against one, that's not fair. Connor grabs Bella's hand, as he pulls her.

Bella hates it when he does this...babies her. Like a child. He's only a year older than the figured that their age difference wasn't by much at all, so he's just as much of a child as her.

Turning the corner, they see Achilles standing there, peacefully. Though it was weird to see that, he was calm, the exact opposite of those angry rioters around him.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Follow me." Achilles had turned around, as the two followed him down the rest of the street.

People shouting various things. Rioters being oppressed by the guards, it was crazy. Bella wasn't used to this...at all. She never really knew that she wasn't one for big crowds, until now. A man brushed passed her, as he knocked her to the ground. Bella was now furious. Though, Achilles had taught her that her emotions mustn't run her.

"Ow.." rubbing the back of her head as she says this.

Connor gives a hand out to her, helping the female up, and the anger dissipates, just as fast as it came.

"You alright?" his voice calm, like always.

"Yes. Thank you." he just nods as a response, Achilles is way ahead of the two, though the duo has not a clue how the man got such ahead of them, he walks with a limp. They catch up, and as they do, a red coat talks with haste in his voice, on a front porch of a nearby house.

"I say disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!" the man was trying to stay civil with his words, trying not to anger the crowd even more.

"Why don't you go back to England!?" a man shouts, he's stands close to Connor, unconsciously. Bella can tell that this was gong to get hectic.

"No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes, and all will be forgiven." the man was getting furious himself. The red coats on the perimeter, keeping the shouting citizens back.

"Never!" another man shouts. Soon enough more people are shouting and screaming. She can't really make out what most of the people are saying from all the noise. She watches the people continuing to riot, until Achilles started to talk.

"There." he pointed his cane in the direction of a man. He was handsome actually, and spiffy. The English man was talking to another.

"Is that my...father?" Connor asked carefully, he had hope in his voice.

Bella was very much curious. Connor never really talked about his parents to her. The native has only ever mentioned his mother once to her. But, didn't really elaborate. She only knew about his father because Achilles had told the two about him. He must die, unfortunately.

"Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow." Achilles paused, he watched the man closely. He wasn't far away, about six feet away. "I need you and Bella both to tail his accomplice." the old man looks forward, not at the two youngsters. "This crowd is a powder keg - we can't allow him to light the fuse."

"But-" Connor was cut off.

"But nothing! Do as I say and go; keep each other safe." Achilles says, he grabs Connor's arm, pushing him. The boy grabs Bella's hand out of nervousness, lacing their fingers. The two start their very first mission.

Following the man, they walked down street. Soon enough ending up down a more secluded man had stopped, dead in his tracks. He held a musket. Connor pulled both himself and Bella behind the building. The two where scared that they had gotten caught. The two held their breaths, silently hoping that wasnt the case. After about a long minute, Connor peered slightly around the corner into the alley, to check if the man was still suspicious of anyone was following him. Connor reached over squeezing Bella's hand gently, he was nervous...so was she.

But by then, the man already headed up the latter to the roof of a building. The native and Bella followed upwards, taking the ladder following after the man. The girl was apprehensive about the entire situation. What if the man sees them...then what?

Connor shook his head, easily telling that Bella was scared out of heer mind, the boy ruffled her thick curly hair, as he walked behind the man quietly. The female blushed.

The suspicious individual raised his weapon, about to shoot, though Connor had already grabbed the male, taking him out with his tomahawk. The deed was done. Bella bit her lip. Connor, kept quiet, as did she. Though she exhaled, realizing Connor in fact did not kill the man, but just injured him badly.

The native pulled the individual up by his shirt, "Your plot has ended."

"Not quite." he reverted his eyes to another man on the building across.

_Who is that?_

The man had a sinister grin on his face as he fired his gun, though up in the red coats down below got angered, as they started to randomly fire at civilians down below. It was chaos. The man on the building across walked away, as if he did nothing. Bella was shocked, as she reverted her eyes back down below, innocent people dying and getting arrested. It was all just a huge misunderstanding. But soon, Connor's father pointed us out to a red coat.

Bella physically face palms herself, as Connor grabs my hand, "Come on!"

"Okay!" she shouted back as they both jump off the roof, then doing a roll to take down the impact a bit.

The two continue to run, as the bells were ringing...notifying everyone that they are on the run...for something that they didn't even do! Bella followed Connor closely, as he darted into an alley, yea...directly into a group of red coats.

"Oi!" one yelled, starting to chase them.

Bella wasn't tired, though she's not much of a runner. The female hates to run.

"Pick up the pace!"

_Okay. Connor needs to relax. Like really._

"You need to relax!" she shouts back, keeping up with him. She was now running beside him.

_Oh boy. Now we're fighting, at a time like this._

"Look! We need to get out of this!"

"Understood! But, I'm not the one who did this; your father did!" Connor gave me the death glare. If looks can kill, she'd be dead in an instant. The native roughly grabs Bella's wrist, pulling her. She cries aloud, as they did a sharp turn to a backyard of an apartment building. Both, jumping into a hay stack. They wait silently. After about ten minutes, they gave up on finding them, the native and Bella emerge from the hay.

"So-" she gets cut off.

"There's no need to apologize. We must find Achilles." he doesn't make eye contact with the girl at all.

_Smooth Bella. Just smooth._

She mentally slaps herself.

Following Connor, she noticed that his features are still tense from what she had said. Parents...a very sensitive subject for the both of them. She felt terrible for saying two walk in silence for a bit., heading to the docks. it was getting late as well.

"Over here." a man calls them over. Bella glances at the boy next to her, Connor shrugs as Bella follows him towards the man.

"You're Achilles' boy. Connor, was it? I saw what happened at the Town House. A fine mess, that." The male said to Connor, Bella clears her throat. It got his attention, though he just smiled.

_It's okay I'm **just** a girl._

Bella rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Who are you?" the native asked carefully.

"Samuel Adams. At your service." he held his hand out to Connor, though he didn't shake it. He took his hand back.

Bella figured that Connor doesn't understand the concept of a handshake? She'll teach him that later...well when he's not angry with her.

"Achilles asked me to get you both out of Boston."

_Oh? Now he acknowledges my existence._

"Explain." Bella says this with utter annoyance in her voice. She's tired and just wants to hit the sack.

"The whole city's looking for you both.." the male trails off, looking around to make sure no one was watching the, or listening. He was cut off by a man in the crowd.

"Oye! Oye! Two criminals stalks the streets. One male, other female. Both wanted for the connection at the Town House. Citizens are advised to call the guards if they where to see them. Ten pounds to the person that bring these madmen to justice." the man points at the poster, as he walks away.

_Great..the first time in my life I visit Boston, and I'm a wanted criminal._

"What are we supposed to do?" the native asked.

Adams walked up to the tree, pushing another man out the way to get to it, "Well, for starters, you both can take the posters down. When you two have taken them all down, return to me." Connor and Bella nods, as they walk away to complete this task.

Walking down the street she exhaled, it was late, and was snowing softly. The female stretches her muscles, mentally overviews the day. It was crazy, and far from over. They end up at that bakery she wanted to go to, as Bella mentally face palms herself, seeing that there was a poster there.

The way the people had drawn them was the exact opposite of how they actually looked, Connor had his hair in his face, and the way they drew Bella, she looked like a native as well.

_Hm~ weird._

Connor teared the poster down. He's still mad at the female, she bites her lip eventually finish taking all the posters down around the city. So, the two find Adams again.

"Ah, Connor; Bella. I'd like you too meet my friend Cyrus." Adams said to them both.

"Is it.. Are they the killers..?" he said shakily, Connor instantly goes into an offensive mode, walking up to Cyrus.

"Peace. Cyrus is on our side...well at least for the right price he will be." Adams pushed Connor back slightly, then reverting his eyes back to Cyrus.

Bella laugh noticed the looks the three men were giving her.

"Sorry," she says quietly.

Bella thought she saw Connor crack a smile again.

_Two smiles in one day? Wow, I'm on a roll._

"Watch this." Adams said with a grin, placing coins in Cyrus' man cleared his throat.

"Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the both the man and woman responsible for today's shooting may have actually been in disguise! A wig and makeup tin were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses described a middle-aged man, and woman of pale complexion, heading towards the wharves, rifle in the male's arm."

The red coats were confused as to the description Cyrus just gave. They looked back at the poster in their hands and nodded.

Idiots. Bella laughed to herself.

"Thank you, kindly." Connor said to Cyrus, it was genuine.

"Pleasure."

"Come on then. There's still one last bit of work to do." Adams said to them both, Bella nods. Connor does the same.

This night is obviously going to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

_A/N: Omg! thanks for the reviews :) trust me they don't go_

_unnoticed. Though, I know later on as I go I will make revisions to my work._

_Thank you, please review._

_Peace Love War Out O3O_


End file.
